What's That Coming Over The Hill?
by LadyoftheZombies
Summary: Smut with Substance. Featured Ships: Valenfield, Wongscott, Burnfield, Weskella & a secret ship. Spans through cannon games and CG movies. - Who is the monster and who is the man? - Infrequently Updated bc Author is a Comic Inker with no spare time, but I haven't forgotten! -
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The body was still warm.

"Make sure you get some hair samples."

Cops poured in and out of the crime scene putting up police tape, relaying information, gathering evidence; The works.

A dark figure came in through the threshold of the house, wiping some wet, matted, purple hair out of her face.

"You probably should have gotten that hair cut like I told ya."

"Yeah.. maybe."

She crouched over the corpse.

"What do you make of it?" He walked over now looking over her shoulder, his long police coat dripping wet, too.

"They're bite marks, alright, but.."

"They look human..."

The sound of rain rapping on the roof met them when they hushed. She looked about the home. Blood all over the living room carpet trailing from the splat on the couch. Drag marks and bloody paw marks suggest the pets didn't make it either. The paintings on the white walls were high quality, maybe even originals, and they matched very well with the well-to-do decor. Typical of uptown Raccoon.

"Here, his wallet." her partner handed her a folded piece of leather. Inside were a few bank cards, family photos, a few bucks, and a-

"...!"

She immediately swiped the offending discovery from the wallet and pocketed it before being seen, then extended a gloved hand to give it back. She rose, her coat not faring much better than her partners', and walked towards the door, though she could care less about the rain anymore. The fact that S.T.A.R.S. was assigned to assist with this case instead of her regulars did not sit well with her.

"I'm going home, Burton. If anything comes up from the lab, get someone to call me. I'll be checking out a few leads."

Her voice trailed off as she walked, masked by the weather.

"Alright." He looked down at the scene momentarily. "Don't strain yourself, Rika!" he shouted after her though she didn't hear, "..what the hell happened here..."

As she walked away, she looked back to see the house disappear behind the veil of rain an then peeked at the card she had taken, peering, eyes wide at the peppermint logo, wrestling with the chill of fear crawling up her back.


	2. Chapter 1 - Remember Remember

.:Chapter 1 - "Now its always once upon a time in Raccoon City-wait..."-:.

"Fuck! Watch It!"

The offending taxi swerved away with the familiar screech of rubber on concrete. The early morning mist was a common annoyance for motorists and pedestrians alike in the quiet mid-western town of Raccoon City.

"Hey! I'm walkin' here!"

Well, maybe not so quiet. The quick clopping of boots and shoes of different makes and fashions, imported or local, blended with the white noise of a metropolis, accented by its people, imported or local. All the hustle and bustle coalesced into the unmistakable miasma of the big city; With a little hint of fresh pine, of course. Courtesy of the surrounding forests.

"The morning rush." In the local Starbucks was a familiar face.

"Venti Black up, Redfield!"

A tall stocky young man meandered over to the pick-up counter and grabbed his coffee. Ah, the oil that runs the corporate machine. With a nod of his head, he walked out and crossed the street to his job.

The Gothic architecture of the Raccoon Precinct looked especially fitting in the fog. At the side was the parking lot, a car drove up and three other men popped out.

"Beat the boss again." he said under his breath, caught in the monotony. He walked into the marble hall and greeted the secretary in his usual fashion, half paying attention, sipping his black tea. Then it was up the stairs, to the right, down the red corridor passed that oddly placed statue and into a less scenic, narrow hallway.

"S.T.A.R.S." read the sign. The door opened.

"Chris! Hey Frost, you owe me 5$!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You guys know gambling is illegal right?"

"Yeah but that never stopped us in the Air Force days!"

Ah yes, the happy, hardy Burton laugh.

"Hey, I am the Back-Up Man, just doing my job."

Chris took a seat and looked around. Brad was at the coms, using them for radio reception again, as ever. Frost was sitting next to him as they scanned through the stations looking for a specific song.

Barry was at his desk next to Chris', looking over a file. His eyes trailed to the desk in front of him. Jill wasn't in yet. Her absence made that picture on her desk all the more present.

The door opened again.

"After you, Valentine."

Speak of the devil, Valentine and Wesker walked in. The team greeted them and they took their usual stations.

Wesker took his usual spot at the helm.

"Leave it on, Vickers."

An unusual request from the Captain, he'd normally want it off.

"Last nights case was unlike anything the RPD has ever dealt with, which is why we were called in to investigate." he began, "Expect to be working together with the Special Operations division more often, until this is solved."

There was an audible sigh in the room. Wesker just sat back down in his chair and shuffled through a few files. Frost turned around on his chair,

"I know they're a little strict about intel, but is it that bad?"

"Bite marks." Barry answered. "Their investigator is an odd one, she took a look around the living room, studied the body and then left. I'm pretty sure she took something, too."

"Slight of hand?"

"You got it, Jill." Barry sat down at his desk, next to Redfield's. "Didn't say anything about it, though. Probably some I.D., or a lead like she claimed, but whatever it was, she looked pretty spooked by it."

"Maybe it was his driver's licence, have you seen some of the pictures on those?" Frost scoffed at the notion. "Is she single?"

Everyone in the room laughed, even Wesker let out a slight chuckle. Typical Frost.

As the day dragged on, his team ran about the precinct, running background checks on alibis and prime suspects, some leaving the RPD altogether to hunt down witnesses. Captain Wesker was, as always, giving report updates to Chief Irons, a real Rattican of a man. Oh how Wesker despised him. His office was just as lurid as the man it was suited for. Dreadfully utilitarian wallpaper plastered his surroundings when he stepped inside, accompanied only by the office's best friend, wall-to-wall carpeting, and with all the taxidermy which cluttered whatever free space might have survived, you'd think Irons was related to Gaston.

"Tell me Chief, do you always use antlers in all of your decorating?"

"Real funny Wesker. What do you got for me?"

Broken English as well, how fitting. Wesker eyed Redfield standing just outside the door by the copy machine in the hall, and shut the door before continuing, leaving Chris puzzled for a moment before he was snapped from his inner thoughts.

"So Chris, did she say yes yet?"

"Ha!, Fat chance.."

Jill had walked in. Her long, brown fall coat was wet. Seemed the mist had turned into rain. She took her beret off and her wet hair matted on her face. She shook it a bit to dry it off. Some of the water sprayed on Redfield's face. The hairs on his back stood. She attempted to distract him form his worries.

"She shoot you down?"

"Yeah.." he quietly replied. The printer was finished, but he wasn't. She took the coat off and hung it up on the coat wrack, revealing hers, which was well-fitted in her usual S.T.A.R.S. attire. The straps definitely helped accentuate them. She walked up to Chris with her usual smile. He loved how it curled at the tips.

"Hey snap out of it!"

He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee, joining in her playful laughter.

"Yeah, she didn't go for it. Aw well, I'll just have to deal with being single."

"Hey don't sweat it right now Chris. Especially with this shit going on, you don't need any more stress." He nodded. "How's your sister doing in school-Oh hey, did you print that file of potential witnesses? I just came back from a round, but we didn't find very much."

"We?" He asked curiously, having the last bit of his cold joe, preferring to gloss over her question in her distraction. He set his cup down and picked up three pages from the pile of copies and handed them to her. They still smelled of ink and the paper was warm. It felt nice on her rain-chilled hands.

"Thanks. Yeah, I went with the detective. Apparently while we were out there, another case popped up somewhere uptown. She's headed there now with Barry and two of her usuals."

Police officers scurried behind them and they were forced to scoot closer for a second to let them pass. She wasn't wearing perfume today. Just like her in times like these.

"Another one!? God damn, what the hell! Has anyone made any headway on the drug front? What about the autopsy?"

"The first victims were just taken in for that now. Not ideal but because of how nuts this whole thing is, Myiers didn't want the scene disturbed."

Chris's face dropped momentarily. "Myiers, huh? Great, 'cause this wasn't Halloween-enough already."

Jill smacked his shoulder and he grinned. "Why do I always get saddled with the paperwork?"

"Because we don't need a sharpshooter. Yet."

"Let's hope we don't need one."

A high-pitched, annoying ringing came from the coat on the wrack. Jill rushed to it, and pulled out the standard issue 1998 Nokia cellphone. She answered, cutting her conversation with Redfield short. 'Valentine. What!? I'm coming, hold on!' She could barely get the phone back in her pocket in her fastened pace. She grabbed it and put it in in a spin, landing on Chris's face again.

"We got a live situation! I'll call you when its under control!"

Valentine ran down the hall past a sharp turn and was gone. Chris spotted more officers from the special ops division run down after her. He exhaled heavily and strolled back to their office on the second floor. He placed the files down on his desk and bumped into someone on the way in.

"Oh, sorry-Hey Chris, you're still here?"

FRost looked confused. Chris shot back the same puzzled look and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind Wesker's desk. he had only now noticed it was 6PM.

"Oh.. heh, got lost in my work again."

"Man I don't know how you got kicked out of the Air Force with your work ethic. Wesker's with Jill and Barry, he told the rest of us to go home and rest. Tomorrow's gonna be rough." Frost walked to the coat hooks in the back and grabbed his jacket. "I'm getting a lift from Brad, you need one too?" he asked, putting it on.

"Nah I'm good, see you tomorrow Joe."

Raccoon City at night was a beautiful sight. The blooming metropolis lit up like New York in winter. The roads needed some work, though. Leave it to valley weather conditions to mess with construction. At least the highways were smoother. As Chris drove home, he found his mind wandering again. His eyes weren't just on the road ahead of him, they scanned the woods on either side. He remembered what Barry had said that morning.

'Bite marks...'

His mind trailed off again as he stopped for a red light. He reached down for his water bottle, a habit he picked up while in the Air Force, and took a swig. Putting it back, the glint of his keys caught his eye. The little chain his little sister had given him. She was not doing well in her classes again. Her and those bloody horror movies.

He scanned the woods to the right of the intersection and laughed to himself. Suddenly, he could swear out of teh corner of his eye, he saw something stand up and shuffle back through the thicket, but the light changed. He had no choice but to keep driving. He took a look as he drove by but saw nothing else and decided to just go home. Maybe everyone at work was right, he needed some rest.

That was funny. Him, working too hard. What would his sister think.

He pulled up in his driveway, got inside and went straight up to his bedroom; Passed his living room with with the armchair positioned in front of the TV, passed the big kitchen in the back where he fixes delicious food for one, up the stairs and to the left. His room was fairly large and he had a big king size bed-and Chris just collapsed on it and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The coat under his arm gently slipped down the side of his bed, next to his trash can, tucked away behind his night table. Inside was a crumpled phone number with lip stick on. It seemed tossed without a care, as though he never even looked at it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Oh

**.:Chapter 2 - Electric B.o.w.-galoo:**. 

/\

"What do you want."

Her low voice was more of a statement than a question. The rain hadn't let up, and now heavy winds ravaged the town turning the downpour into hailing rain. It rattled the flimsy bus stop on the side of the road like cardboard, a pit stop for her to wait out the storm. That didn't look like an option anymore.

"I know what the situation is." her voice got harsher. "Yes. No, there's no mistaking it." Her eyes darted around pensively, trying to peer past the waterlogged glass, to no avail. She couldn't make out the woods across the street. To make it worse, the hail was beginning to hit harder and she could barely hear the voice on the line. Reception was also imperfect in this weather.

"I understand. Psh, no, they haven't even found out I was there yet. I'll be long gone by then. I have his I.D. card. Understood."

She sighed and walked out from under the bus stop's sheltering aluminium roof. The rain matted her hair and made it look like an even blacker shade. At least she had the foresight to wear her long coat. Fitting. Uptown Raccoon was more of a ghost town tonight.

'No witnesses. Good.'

This wasn't her first rodeo, she carefully planned her route based on surrounding traffic and surveillance cameras. She passed Kendo's Gun Shop and took a sharp right up the street, heading to a much more suburban part of town, and after a good ten minute walk, past all the houses that looked the same and all the perfectly kept, crab-grass free lawns, which all looked the same, she was back at the house.

She got her phone out again, a familiar drawl filling her ear.

"I'm here. Yes. In the basement. Got it."

The rain battered the window. His eyes darted to the clock on his night stand; 4am, he couldn't sleep. Again. All the strange events of the day swirled around in his mind. The Captain, the body only being moved the next day, that investigator he swore he's never heard of or even seen working at the RPD before any of this started. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was an element of behind-closed-doors affairs as work here.

He remembered Wesker glancing at him strangely before shutting the door, the copy machine... Jill walking in.

Jill.

'Did she shoot you down...?'

Her voice echoed in his head. "No.. I never asked." he answered to no one. "..and I probably never will." He turned his head towards where his waste basket was.

Chris lay on his back in bed, his boxers thrown on the floor. It may have been stormy out, but it was still a blisteringly hot summer night. His blue eyes stared hypnotized at his spinning ceiling fan. He watched how the blades made a blue pattern as they spun. Blue. Like his S.T.A.R.S. badge, his office.. Jill's beret.. Jill's eyes..

He sighed. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. The rain outside sounded soothing, and the shadows it made on the glass reflected in the mirror on his dresser. Even after he had painted his room a darker color, that effort in helping his insomnia proved fruitless. Frost and Chicken Heart had noticed the bags under his eyes and he remembered going out to a bar with them, really just to appease them, ease their worries. Then they egged him on into finally asking out that woman in blue he always saw there. 'You've been harping on about her for ages now, just do it!' He forgot his umbrella there that night because of him.

"Dammit Frost..." he muttered. His thoughts trailed back to her, the woman in blue, and his hand started to trail down under the sheets. She looked so good the last time he saw her. She was soaking wet too, her shirt was tight. He loved her wet hair. He started breathing faster, his hand almost in sync with the rattle of his fan above him.

"Mmm.."

Frost was sick of hearing him harp on about her; he didn't know the half of it, how many nights he's spent, coming home pumped up and furiously m-

' ~"

There was a sudden shrill ring in the room, his cellphone was on the floor in his coat. Chris groaned and lazily rolled over onto his stomach to reach it. He fumbled in the dark though his eyes had adjusted ages ago, grasped it and opened it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Redfield..." he said in a groggily, softly panting.

"Chris? ..sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Upon hearing that voice he sprung up in his bed. Thank god she could see his flushed face.

"Oh n-no not at all Jill, I was just uh-"

He lost his balance in his embarrassment and crashed hard on the floor, right into his stair-master.

"Chris? You still there? What did you do to yourself now?" she asked teasingly.

He sat up getting his bearings. "Sorry, lost my balance. I couldn't sleep again, thought some exercise would tire me out enough." his voice was stable now, though he was nursing an half-way done boner in his left hand. He was completely out of it, still exhausted.

"Chris your insomnia is really starting to scare me."

"Don't worry, I'll take a day or two off when all this is settled. What did you need?"

"Oh! Right, Wesker wants to meet with us and Barry immediately. He's found something and apparently its too risky to talk about it on the phone."

His heart sank and that creepy feeling came back. "Oh?-Oh shit. Where are we meeting them? At the station?"

"Yeah. Can you give me a lift? My car's still in the shop." she sounded annoyed about that.

"Sure. Be there in fifteen."

'Why would I ever say no to seeing you..' he thought as he got up to find some clothes, the shadows in the window cast over his naked body. He passed himself in the mirror a few times; on the other hand, his late night routine did have some benefits. Maybe he would need them by the time this was done. That sinking feeling was getting worse.

/\

Meanwhile, about 173 miles away from the groggy cop, thick, black smoke began bellowing out from the water treatment plant on the outskirts of town.

Down among its pipes, the furnace roar with renewed vigor, the coals freshly lit. A hunched over figure acted as the stoker, shoveling big heavy piles of the black rocks in. His feet scraped the floor as he walked. When heavy footsteps began to ring out becoming too loud to hear the flickering fire, the hunch leaned the shovel against the wall behind him, turning to face the very tall man who had just walked in.

"Good. The fire looks hot enough now." His voice telling of a Slavic background, "Hurry up and bring the bodies. Quickly!"

"Relax." a monotone voice answered him.

Someone followed not to far behind him, female in frame, carrying one body bag over her shoulder while dragging another on a large meat hook behind her. "We have thirty minutes at least before.."

"Just throw them in." He cut her off, annoyed and very much done with her objections. The fire climbed when she threw the bags in, the flames almost reaching beyond the opening, and she shut the thick iron door quickly behind them.

"You've been questioning my orders quite a lot recently. Normally I'd have someone like you 'replaced', but-"

"But then you'd miss my fashion sense." she quipped alluding to her preference of low-cut attire. A smirk crossed her lips. She felt an over-sized hand grasp her chin and pull her in. She looked up at him, his features quite alluring to her, clearly his previous quip a twisted, playful joke, "We can't.." she began, abruptly walking over to the furnace again, "..compromise our position. They don't suspect you yet, right?"

"No. Monitor is in the dark, but you know it'll only be a matter of time before they find out."

His voice echoed around them. The place was vacant besides them. She crossed her arms and couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"I know, but thankfully we still got some time. They'd never suspect one of you. That's why this is so dangerous." she paused and her eyes fell on the furnace door. "We won't be able to keep up soon. By then, even if they do find out about us, they'll have bigger fish to fry."

The smell was becoming a little much for the towering man, he motioned for them to leave. She walked next to him, and the hunched stoker simply leaped over some railing and was gone, as if taking some invisible cue. After a short walk they were outside again. The city skyline was lit up before them in the valley below. He stood just behind her, shielding her from the rain.

"Keep following your orders for now, if anything happens, or they assign you to something odd, report to me. When you leave here tonight make sure to do an extra round, so they don't suspect anything." She glanced to a hidden camera on the building, looked at her watch and began a hasty tread back into town.

The giant did as she requested, until he saw his superior coming up the hill with his other bodyguard. He pulled his coat open for a moment to fish out an odd pair of goggles and put them on his head.

"There you are." A very thick Russian accent bellowed out. He rejoined them, just as his commanding officer pulled a phone out of his own coat.

"Sergei. What is it?" He stopped walking, his bodyguards following suit. "What kind of situation?"

/\

Chris pulled up to an apartment building at around 4:30am. He was early. At least that habit didn't suffer. He saw Jill in the door and waved at her to come, she ran to his car and got in quickly.

"Oh thank you." she said in a sigh of relief, leaning back into the cushy chair. His car always was really comfortable.

He nodded and stepped on the gas. They were quiet, both pretty tired. The sun was starting to come up, and thankfully, with it the clouds started to part, the rain slowly stopped as they drove on. He made a short pit stop to get them both a cup of joe for the road. They got there a little late and rushed up the front stairs.

"So what's this all about?" He asked, taking a swig.

"Not sure, something Barry said to Wesker earlier. He needs to cross reference some information."

When they reached the second floor, the door to the s.t.a.r.s. room was already open. The captain was there and so was the Burton.

"There you are you two." The ever-familiar drawl snapped them awake a little more. His tone seemed a little worried. "Get in here and shut the door. Quickly."

Barry sat on his desk, Jill leaned against the wall while Chris took a seat.

"Barry, why don't you begin and get them on the same page."

Barry re-positioned himself to be facing the other two.

"Right, well. Remember on the night of the first murder? I was called in to help Miyers. Since it was an isolated case at the time, only I was sent from our unit. But, uh.. well.."

Jill's brow furrowed a little taking this in. Wesker took over again briefly.

"Jill, you worked with her yesterday, correct?"

"Yes."

"What was her name on file?"

"Nikki. Nikki Miyers. Why?"

Chris' heart almost stopped. "What..!?" Jill looked at him very puzzled. Chris looked at Barry. "But, you told me it was Rika Miyers..?"

The three of them fell very silent all of a sudden when it hit them. Wesker went back to his desk and pulled something out from a drawer. He tossed it to Redfield, who caught it. He was holding a purple wig. His eyes shot to Barry, who looked defeated.

"We've been had. We found that near the crime scene. It was behind a bus stop bunker, stomped into the mud."

"So what? That do-"

"We found the same synthetic hairs at the house, in the living room." Wesker cut Chris off.

"Are you fucking kidding!?" Jill slammed her fist down, "How did this happen? Wasn't her name on file? Did you check it that night?"

"Yeah a'course I did Jill, but it said Rika that night I swear! I can't find that damn paper anymore though. I could've sworn I put it in my desk.."

"It's alright, Barry. I believe you, I saw it as well. I was not aware of her name at the time either. I've been.. preoccupied, as the rest of you, with the case" Wesker sat back on his desk. "I've alerted Chief Irons. This does not leave this room, that means to Miyers and to Frost and Vickers. We need their focus on the case." He finished. "Dismissed. Redfield, Valentine, take the day off, the both of you have been working harder on this case than the others and I need you in top shape. Barry, you're assigned to miss Miyers for the next week, should anything new arise."

Nodding, they left. Barry bid them goodbye and was off quite abruptly. Probably his turn to drive the kids to school that morning. Jill found herself alone with Chris again. She tossed her empty cup in the trash. "Gimme a lift home?"

Chris chuckled, "No I'm just gonna leave you here."

He smiled at her laugh.

/\

There was a knock at the window. The familiar hunched figure was perched on the fire escape outside, leaning over some bags. A woman rushed to open it and daisy-chained the bags in, quickly storing the food away. Then, as quickly as he came, was gone, leaving the woman with getting settled into her new place. Her old DC shirt wet at the shoulders from her dripping hair. Obviously tired, she fumbled through her purse to find her wallet, and pulled out an I.D. card. She also pulled out an IBM laptop from under her bed, and a strange disc with MO written on its label.

She sat pensively in front of the little computer for a time, writing an odd code.

/\

"See you on Friday!"

Jill climbed the three stories up to her apartment because the elevator was still broken. That bloody landlord never did keep his word. 'He said it would be fixed by yesterday. Sigh.' She exited the stairwell into her hallway and finally walked up to her door. She was about to turn the key when the apartment door across from her flung open to a tall, lanky young woman with butt-length dark hair. Jill watched her for a moment; she grabbed a large box from a neat stacked pile next to her door in the hall and carried it inside. She seemed to struggle a bit with the weight. A new tenant was moving in, it seemed.

Jill quickly turned the key and threw her affairs carelessly inside her own apartment before heading back out into the hallway and over to the new girl's place, who had just walked back out to collect another, bigger and, probably, heavier box.

"Hi there! See you're moving in, need a hand?"

The lanky young woman smiled and nodded. "Oh, sure. Thanks.." her voice was low and a little scratchy, almost sickly. Jill helped her move the boxes into her apartment, noticing how fair her skin looked next to her hair.

"That's the last of them. Thank you uh.."

"Jill Valentine."

"Erica Chambers. It's a pleasure miss Valentine." she said in an almost flirtatious tone, shaking Jill's hand before turning to one of the boxes.

"You can call me Jill." She looked around while helping the new girl unpack. The apartment was nice, a little bigger than her own. More to clean, though. The walls were stark white. She still needed to paint, looked like.

"Wait, Valentine? Daughter of-"

"Dick Valentine, yeah. I work at the RPD, though."

"Oh, well shit. Talk about a career change!" she laughed a hoarse laugh. Erica was neatly stacking her folded clothes onto a large king sized bed tucked in the back of the largest room in her 3 1/2. A fondness for neatness was evident, probably a very organised person.

"Yeah. So, what brings you here to Raccoon?"

"Oh, just my work. I'm a um, what you might call a Pharmaceutical Consultant, and my post was changed to here."

"Let me guess, Umbrella?"

"Who doesn't work for Umbrella in Raccoon though?" She retorted sarcastically.

"ha, yeah I guess so."

The two shared a giggle together. Erica showed Jill around her place, a short tour. There was already furniture in her bedroom, but the other rooms were vacant, other than her kitchen, which was fully stocked. "Oh, you did the groceries before bringing the stuff up?"

Erica seemed taken off guard by the question, "Oh?-Oh! Right, yes, I filled that up! I forgot about that. Guess that shows how tired I am, I got here at around 4am."

"I know how that feels."

"Yeah?" With a slight cough, the lanky lady got up to put her clothes stack into an oak dresser. It was stained almost as black as the Batman pajama shirt she had on. A matching set, you might say. Jill had just then noticed the new girl was slightly shorter than her, though the over-stretched logo on her top showed she wasn't lacking in assets. When she moved the bottom of her shirt flowed like curtains, she was so thin.

"Yeah, I was called in really early this morning, that's what I was coming home from when I offered to help." She couldn't help it anymore and with her hand, covered the yawn which escaped.

"Well, I'm all moved in now, you should probably hit the sack." She dropped what she was doing and walked Jill to her door. "Hey, thanks for all the help. I owe you a coffee?"

"Sure" Jill answered, smiling. She entered her home and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. The second that door shut, the smile faded from her lips. Her whole facial expression dropped. What a long night, thank god the Captain knew some mercy.

Her own apt was a little smaller. The kitchen was in the back, kept mostly clean but right now, her sink was the proud home of the leaning tower of plates. Its denizens, the dirty cutlery, was enjoying a night out, scattered about the counter. An old jar of something had been left out as well, though the smell of it hadn't alerted Jill to her mistake yet.

She shambled groggily through her living room, minding the corner of the couch she usually stubbed her left big toe on. A copy of the Raccoon Times. "Strange Murders" was the front page story, one Jill had become very well acquainted with. They still hadn't heard anything back from the lab.

She threw off her top and pants and crawled into bed, warmth and comfort overtaking her under her thick blanket, her air conditioner turning on in the distance to combat the heat. She rolled over onto her side, and a glint caught her eye. It was tucked away in the corner, she almost couldn't see it hidden behind a lamp. The frame was in pieces and the glass, shattered. A picture of herself with a strapping young man lay beneath the debris, a little scratched up by the shards. She shifted her gaze away and rolled over onto her back, writing the pain in her chest off to indigestion or heart burn. Chris always did get her strong coffee.

"Chris..."

He always did look out for her. It was no secret to the rest of their co-workers that she was sweet on him, too. 'Maybe I should ask him out for coffee for a change..' she scoffed to herself. 'Like that new girl I...helped...'

An sudden thought occurred to her; Had she just unknowingly agreed to a date?

"Oh no.."

Jill rolled over and groaned into her pillow.

-.-


	4. Chapter 3 - Fly the CooCoo

**Chapter 3 / Time to Flee The Coo-Coo's Nest \\\**

 **There was a very loud clap when the spotlights came on, sparks rained down in the lit concrete hallway, and the sound of heavy booted footsteps played pong with the walls. Grey and dark grey cracks met her glazed gaze. Her black hair for once wasn't mattered down by rain and the bleed from her crappy earphones joined the pong match with the walls and her steps.**

 **Alone she walked for a while, the halls were large service hallways and the lights hummed aggressively overhead, but this time she wasn't bouncing to their tune, taking the same two rights and then a left to her work station. She swiped her I.D. card through the wall reader and a large bolted door slid to the side allowing her access. The green lights overhead flipped on one row after another, their loud claps acting like a dramatic stage reveal of all the different things in the room; beds with restraint straps, cages, giant cryo-tubes and in the very back, a computer with huge screens—in short, it looked like a scene from the Secret of Nihm. At the massive computer she took her seat, getting comfortable on the revolving boss chair. She tossed her long coat to one side on the floor against the wall. The room was empty; none of her usual co-workers were there.**

 **The first thing she did after turning the monster rig on, was put her music into it and with the flick of a button the room was filled with driving hard-style trance. Now that she had firmly claimed her territory, she got to work. Sliding a MO disc in, a pink one this time, a large, strange text editor opened on-screen, with green text on black; of course.**

 **Not a few minutes later the raven haired lady wasn't alone in the room anymore, the hunched figure made an appearance once again. Usually the click clack of its footsteps alerted her of its approach, but not with music this loud. It crept closer staying out of the light's range, until finally it stood right behind her chair. She saw the dark blue hoodie it usually wore in the screen's reflection and while still bobbing her head and body to the beat of her favourite genre she grabbed her bag by her chair and threw a bag of chips over her shoulder. The crinkle and pop of the bag being picked up and ripped open humorously went with the beat. So did the loud crunching, at least, until the song ended.**

 **"** **Enjoying those I see."**

 **"** **Raahh.."**

 **Its reflection proved her right; it was now tipping the bag into its mouth. She chuckled and cocked a brow continuing to type away at her code.**

 **"** **How you even manage to eat those without molars, I'll never know."**

 **Suddenly the door behind them opened and a tall bald man walked in. She glanced at a counter on one of the monitors before her.**

 **"** **Right on time. Did the mission give you any trouble?"**

 **"No. He was an easy target. I have your package." He fished something flat and bright out of his little side pouch and handed it to her, now standing next to her chair looking at the screens, reading them as she did. The hunched figure suddenly perked up its head and then ran out of the room, dropping the bag on the floor.**

 **"** **Are you certain leaving him out is a good idea? Even if no one else is here yet, this seems risky.."**

 **"** **Don't worry about it big guy, no one will even believe me if I told them I managed to befriend one. Besides he probably just ran off because he heard someone pull in upstairs."**

 **He took a step back so he was behind her chair now and his massive hands rested on her shoulders as he furiously typed away. "Shhh.. relax. You're working too hard, I can smell the stress on you." He said his tone low. "I can help with that.." he began to massage her neck.**

 **She stopped typing and leaned back into her chair a loud sigh escaping her. Her body relaxed, her arms limp on the rests. "Mmm.. I know you can. You're not allowed to be this good at it."**

 **He rubbed her neck and then went to her shoulders and she allowed this distraction for a time, leaning her head back to look at him. Eventually she brought her hand to his after a while.**

 **"** **You'll be free soon, I promise. I'm almost done, but right now I have to put you back under for the week."**

 **He stroked her cheek softly, then walked over to one of the oversized beds, her music coming back on blaring again, masking his steps, and he lied down just as the CCTV camera in the far left corner's recording light came back online.**

 **/\**

 **A phone on the desk vibrated. Wesker picked it up, his brow furrowed when he saw the name. "Wesker."**

 **"** **Have you found out who is responsible?"**

 **"** **Not yet. The new detective is a prime suspect."**

 **"** **Then set up a sting. You have collected new bodies, da? Irons tells me they're scheduled for an autopsy this evening at the morgue. Stake the place out, report what you find directly to me. Irons has been acting strange, we do not trust him anymore."**

 **"** **Affirmative."**

 **"** **What about the disc that was stolen from the basement?"**

 **"** **Nothing as of yet, should that change I will let you know."**

 **The man on the other end hung up. Wesker sighed taking a sip of his morning tea.**

 **/\**

 **Seven in the morning and the station was already alive with hustle and bustle. The secretary greeted him when he rushed past her, up the stairs to the STARS office as quickly as he could. When he got there, Nikki and Wesker were waiting for him. Frost and Brad said their hellos but the Captain motioned for them to leave for their meeting.**

 **"** **Barry, Mrs. Miyers." He started, "I'm certain you've heard this by now, but in case not; the bodies from the first crime scene were allegedly taken from the morgue before an autopsy could be performed. Since then, we've collected two new victims, and they are to be autopsied. We suspect they'll try it again tonight, so I will be staking out the morgue, and you're coming with me Barry. I'll need a back-up man should things go awry."**

 **"** **What!? The bodies were what? How am I the last one to hear about these things?" Barry said frustrated.**

 **"** **Mrs. Miyers, I'll need you as well."**

 **"** **Me? Why? I'm not even part of your department."**

 **"** **Your knowledge of this entire case will be crucial. I have my own questions to ask you as well, bot not now. I shall call you later in the evening when it will be time for our stake-out. Dismissed."**

 **Barry and Nikki walked out of the office and strolled down the hall, Barry walking the detective back to her office on the other side of the station.**

 **"** **So what was that all about?"**

 **"** **What, you mean he isn't always mister sunshine?"**

 **Barry swirled his coffee around in his cup when they stopped to wait for the elevator. "Nah not that.. I don't know maybe I'm getting old but, you ever feel like there's something else going on that you're not seeing but others are in on?"**

 **Nikki lowered her head. The double doors slid open and luckily no one was inside, so the duo meandered in, Barry still inspecting the quality of his black tea, semi-lost in thought. She pressed the floor they were headed to and neither said a word. She gripped something in her pocket, herself surrendering to her own introspection. 'On the nose yet off by a mile; Classic Burton. You ain't got a clue in hell...'**

 **\/**

 **The cafeteria was practically empty at this time of the day, just the way Barry liked it. He made his way through the line of what few people were there, getting a can of pop and some snacks, and as he neared the cash, he spotted it; the last turkey club.**

 **Barry strolled past a few tables after paying looking forward to devouring his bounty when he spotted Nikki sitting with a young blond woman. She saw him and waved him over.**

 **"** **Afternoon ladies!"**

 **"** **Barry, meet Alyssa Ashcroft. She's a reporter, we went to college together. Alyssa this is Barry Burton, my partner in crime I was tellin' you about."**

 **"** **A pleasure" the blonde responded.**

 **"** **Talking about me eh Nikki?"**

 **"** **Oh, yeah, she's been following the case as closely as legally possible. I've been giving her what I can in exchange for some intel she gets from her circles. It's how I've been able to find most of them."**

 **Barry was munching on his prize, but nodded. Alyssa took a sip of her cola.**

 **"** **Because every time the bodies show up, the people closest to them reported that they weren't feeling well just before, like they were sick with something."**

 **"** **Have you told Wesker?"**

 **"** **Yeah." Nikki looked down. "I told him.." As Barry and Alyssa continued the conversation, Miyers spied down the hall adjacent to them, watching Chief Irons walking away with his massive lunch tray.**

 **/\**

 **"** **Goooooooooooooooooood morning Raccoon City! We got a great line-up for you late risers out there, coming up first here's Britney's new hit—"**

 **Jill's alarm clock sounded off with her favourite radio station right on time, and also right on time was her bicep-propelled pillow, perfectly aimed at the offending noise-machine. It landed with a bit of a loud crash on the floor behind her night table, right on top of that pesky broken picture of her and her ex. Perfect.**

 **Jill woke with a stir carefully stepping around the mess in her room. Clothes were strewn about without a care and there were still bits of glass near her side of the bed from where the frame cracked a few nights prior. Her thoughts drifted to a delicious warm coffee when her foot touched the cold wet tiles of her shower.**

 **\/**

 **She closed the door behind her and turned to lock it, then she headed for the spiral stairwell, heading out for a round of groceries, when footsteps coming up echoed up the hallway. It was her new neighbour Erica, walking up slowly. When she got to the top, Jill had to catch her-she almost fell. Jill noticed the bags under Erica's eyes.**

 **"Whoa there, I got you! Wow, what happened?"**

 **"The Red-eye shift.." Erica replied, her voice very low.**

 **Jill helped her to her door and unlocked it for her; there was no way she'd be able to insert the key into the keyhole on her own in this state.**

 **It swung open. Though Jill had only been here the night before, it was fully furnished now; Stylish black furniture, shelving units, coffee table, chairs, even a big black couch in the living room, along with a wall unit. Erica regained her balance and walked in depositing her keys in the big green clay pot on a stand next to the entrance, where Jill leaned.**

 **"Hey, Jill was it? Why don't you stay for lunch; I could whip us up some sandwiches or something."**

 **Jill looked puzzled, "Are you sure? You look so tired, I don't want to.."**

 **"** **Nonsense! It's just the shift I had, all I need of coffee. Besides I didn't' thank you for all your help last night yet."**

 **"** **Well.. I do have the day off today.."**

 **"** **Perfect, then it's settled!" Erica walked back to her to coax her into coming in, closing the door behind her.**

 **"** **So how did you manage to furnish this place overnight? Movers I take it?"**

 **"** **No, my boyfriend helped. He's really tall and strong!"**

 **The clink clank of china was piercing for a second in the larger apartment. It cut through the sounds of the city pouring in from the open window.**

 **"** **You got a boyfriend, Jill?"**

 **Erica was in the kitchen getting lunch ready and trying to keep the conversation going, but Jill was more fascinated by all the new furniture. Even if she did get help, Jill never knew of a mover who'd be willing to help with this much stuff at one in the morning. Besides, she'd much rather stay off the boyfriend topic after what happened between her and her ex. The shattered picture of them together lying on Jill's floor would have been the perfect hint if people could actually see it.**

 **Jill had found her way to the couch when Erica walked back into the room with a neat, well balanced stack of plates, cold cuts, bread and condiments in her hands. She placed them gently on the coffee table before them and took a seat to Jill on the fat, comfy 3-seater.**

 **"** **You're really good at stacking things."**

 **"** **Thanks! I try" She flipped her raven hair back before beginning to fix herself a sandwich, Jill followed suit.**

 **"** **Wait, so, your boyfriend moved all this stuff on his own?"**

 **"** **Oh no, he had help from my…. Brother. Yeah."**

 **"** **A brother huh? That must've been fun growing up."**

 **"** **You have noooo idea."**

 **Erica flipped on the TV. The news was on, the anchorwoman wearing a red vest, the topic veered to the curious cases of eaten victims that had been popping up around the city. Jill groaned, taking a bite out of her pastrami on rye. Though she would never admit it, this entire case had been really stressing her out. Her and Erica were becoming fast friends so her irritation was noticed quickly.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, should I change the channel?"**

 **"** **No, it's okay. This is just the case we've been assigned to recently. People are really getting pumped up over it and shit like this isn't helping."**

 **"** **Yeesh, that sounds rough."**

 **The room fell quiet except for the news on TV, but Erica changed the channel. Once the girls were done eating Jill helped put the dishes and food away, but they got caught up on a long conversation and before they knew it, afternoon had become evening. By then they were sitting on the couch with some beers on the table, having lost track of time to booze and the late night line-up, laughing along with a re-run of David Letterman. It was around 5pm when Erica's landline ringed. She lazily hung over the edge of the sofa to reach the phone; it fell off the table with a thud once she picked it up thanks to the infinitely tangled receiver coil.**

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **Jill took the cue to lower the television.**

 **"** **yeah I'm still here. What!? Tonight? Fine." She slammed the phone down and leaned back against her seat defeated.**

 **"** **Who was that?"**

 **"** **That was work. They need me to go in. Like right now."**

 **She stayed there nestled into the comfy cushion for a bit before sprigging to her feet and rushing to get her things together and putting on her coat. She gave Jill instructions while flitting around.**

 **"** **Hey, so I got to bounce immediately. Can you lock my place up for me? I'll be back a little later, just keep my key, I'll get it when I get back! Thanks!—Oh and please close the window in my bedroom, it's going to rain again tonight!" She shouted at Jill from out of the hall and then bounded down the stairs her steps fading behind her as she left.**

 **"** **Welp.. That was weird." Jill got up and started to bring the beer bottles back to the kitchen, but as she walked back into the living room she began to think and laugh to herself. 'Heh, if I were still a world class thief this would be too good an opportunity to pass up..' she shook the mischievous thoughts to the back of her mind and finished cleaning up, then headed to Erica's bedroom.**

 **This room had also changed a lot since the other night; her bed now had those tall posts that hold a curtain around it, a new night table and her wardrobe was fuller. She still couldn't believe all this stuff had been brought in overnight. Nevertheless, she walked over to the open window and closed it. The carpet was green with black vine patterns and it was soft under her feet.**

 **'…** **..'**

 **"** **!?"**

 **Jill turned around quickly. She was still alone in the apartment but she was hearing what almost sounded like vibrations. Her ears lead her to Erica's bed, so she bent over and started to inspect the blanket and the sheets, but still nothing. Then she looked under the box spring, and sure enough, there was a laptop tucked away by the wall, the noise of the fan starting back up hummed against the bed's legs and amplified the sounds. Jill couldn't help herself now; she took the computer in her lap and opened it. There wasn't much of interest; just a text editor opened with very strange looking code on screen. Her finger brushed the eject button as she gripped it to put it back down under the bed and a blue disc popped out, with the letters "M.O." written on.**

 **"** **Hm. Is Mo her boyfriend..?"**

 **When she finally pulled her eyes off the disc to tuck the laptop back under, she noticed a card on the floor and picked it up. It was an Umbrella I.D. card and the name on it read 'Rika Chambers'. Jill had been balancing on her feet, she fell back upon reading that. She instantly felt betrayed, remembering the fiasco with Barry and the bodies, their case and the bizarre happenings at work. In a huff she lacked sound judgement; she grabbed the MO disc and left, locking the door behind her and heading straight passed her own home, to the staircase and out the front door. She was headed to the station.**

 **Chris had to see this. She had to show him.**

 **\/**

 **The station was quiet now that it was close to 6pm, but Valentine didn't' give a fuck about that now. She rushed past who was still there when they were in the halls, her footsteps creaking on the wooden floors on the second floor. She almost ran up to the STARS room and flung the door open. She got her phone out and dialled Redfield's number.**

 **Luckily for her, Redfield actually picked up this time. "Hello?"**

 **"** **Chris?! I'm at the station. I need you to come to my place, I need your help with something!"**

 **"** **What? Okay sure, but what is it?"**

 **Jill explained everything to him in as much of a hushed tone as she could, given the phone's shitty receiver.**

 **"** **There's a new girl who just moved into the apartment next to mine. Last night I helped her with some boxes after you dropped me off. Today she invited me over for lunch and I ended up staying there all day, but then she suddenly had to leave after a phone call and.." she paused, scared of what he would think of her. She just realized she stole evidence; maybe she was following her old footsteps after all.**

 **"…** **and what, Jill?"**

 **"** **I went to close a window for her and under her bed I found a strange disc, and an Umbrella ID card. The name on it was Rika Chambers. She introduced herself as Erica."**

 **"** **A phone call!? Shit, Jill! The bodies!"**

 **"** **I know, that's what I thought." As they discussed what they should do next, Jill was busy using the station's computer to both inspect the disc as much as she could, and do a background check on both Nikki and Erica. Both tasks were proving futile.**

 **"** **Barry called me earlier, he told me about a sting Wesker is doing at the morgue with Barry and Miyers."**

 **Jill paused. "Then we should stake out her apartment. Nikki will probably tell Rika about the sting, so she'll just come back home. That's why she's always tired and coming home at ridiculous hours! I feel like such a fucking idiot!"**

 **"** **Relax Valentine. I'm getting in my car now, should I just pick you up at the station? It's supposed to be our day off, don't let the Captain see you there. He gets so mad." Chris laughed.**

 **"** **Miss Valentine?"**

 **Jill almost dropped her phone. Wesker was standing in the door. "I got to go Chris, see you outside in five." She tucked it in her pocket and got up to tell Wesker everything, forgetting the MO disc in the computer.**

 **As Jill left with Wesker down the hall towards the parking lot, Nikki arrived at the office looking for the STARS leader, but he was already gone. 'Fuck.' She was about to turn and leave when she noticed the code on the computer screen and panicked. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DOING HERE!?' The detective quickly ejected the relic and pocketed it, then headed with a start to her office to hide her bounty.**

 **"** **Rika, you fucking idiot.." she said to herself under her breath.**

 **/\**

 **Rain battered her coat and matted her hair. Her phone was turning more into a walkie-talkie, the amount she was using it now.**

 **"** **I'm here."**

 **A female voice this time answered her.**

 **"** **You gotta be kidding me. I've been here for two hours. Wait what? You're WHERE!?"**

 **\/**

 **Nikki sat at her desk eyeing the MO disc in her hand. "Listen you bitch, I don't know who but someone's onto you. Don't call me again until you shake them off, I can't have any of this lead back to me. They're setting up a sting, get out of there now. I'm going to ditch this cell s—"**

 **"** **Miss Miyers, it's time to leave."**

 **Nikki almost fell off her chair. She dropped the MO disc on purpose when she heard his low drawl; he was standing on the other side of her door ajar, peering at her. For once, his sunglasses were off. He had piercing blue eyes.**

 **"** **I'll be out in a minute Wesker, thanks."**

 **He left. She picked up the disc and shoved it into her desk, turned the lights off, threw her coat on and left as quickly as she could so as to not stir up any suspicion, but she was too late. Behind her, around the corner was the Captain of STARS, waiting for her to leave. He had faked her out. Using his master key, he walked right into her private office and started going through the drawers.**

 **His face grew angry when he found what she had tried to hide from him.**

 **/\**

 **They had been waiting a solid 3 hours for her to return, and still nothing. Chris was sat on her bed. Her bedroom was big but covered with clothes everywhere. Like him she had an exercise machine in here; hers was an elliptical machine. This wasn't his first time at her place, but it was in her bedroom. He couldn't stop looking around, until he eyed the picture frame on the floor, of Jill and her boyfriend.**

 **"** **So did you go out with her yet?"**

 **Jill walked back into the room with some coffee for him for a change. She handed him the cup and sat on her bed.**

 **"** **No not yet.." he said taking the cup. He took a few sips then placed it down on her night table. It was strange sitting on Jill's bed like this, but this was their best bet at catching her coming home; Jill's bedroom window overlooked the front entrance.**

 **"** **Why do you want to know so much about my love life all of a sudden anyway?"**

 **His defensiveness stung slightly, but she tried to shrug it off. "Because I care about you..?"**

 **"** **Yeah well.. lay off."**

 **Jill looked at him visibly hurt, but looked away sipping her own cup. Pieces of broken glass on the floor caught her eye and lead her gaze back to that same broken picture frame. She and her 'boyfriend' had broken up a few days ago, though Chris might have noticed that had he paid more mind to the empty booze bottles in Jill's trash.**

 **"** **It's not like you have to deal with this kind of shit anyway." That was a very obvious quip, and Jill wasn't going to take his bitching anymore.**

 **"Excuse me?! You're the one who bragged about scoring that woman's number! What happened to that!? You pull a stunt like that and expect me not to wonder?"**

 **"I didn't want it! I never wanted it Jill! I had to get the guys off my back! You have that boyfriend of yours so I never-" he stopped himself. He looked away. "Forget it Jill. I'm glad you're happy."**

 **In that moment, sadness and surprise befell her as what he meant sunk in. He didn't know it was over between her and her now ex, and now it obvious that he felt the same way she did. He had always made it clearer than she had, though. Now that was biting her in the ass. She couldn't let him slip away again. Not this time.**

 **"Chris.. Listen."**

 **"No. I get it, im-"**

 **She slammed him against the wall behind him like the stubborn mule he was.**

 **"Jill what the f-"**

 **"I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago; I've been depressed and drinking wine every night since. You want me? I'm right here. Stop whining, shut up and kiss me Redfield!"**

 **Chris almost didn't believe what he just heard. "Yes Ma'am!"**

 **He cupped her face and pulled her against him but she wasn't wasting any time; she grabbed his head and furiously kissed him, her tongue seemingly trying to annex his mouth. He answered her passion with his own; he couldn't help himself, he felt her hands gripping and tugging his hair and it was exciting him so much. He dragged his hands down her back and back up under her shirt. Her back was so smooth. He dragged them up and down and then around to her toned belly and up to her chest.**

 **"Chris..!"**

 **His back was against the wall but he was ravishing her neck now, his fingers playing with her breasts for a bit before going back to her back, digging into her, desperately holding her. She was about to nibble his earlobe when he pushed off of the wall and purposely fell on the bed on top of her. They rolled around fighting for dominance, lost in each other. Jill wasn't going to just let him stay there. Chris had other plans, as they rolled off and landed on the floor with a crash, he snaked his hand in her pants and curled his fingers which made her jerk forward and arch her back.**

 **Every flick of his finger brought a sharp gasp from Jill.**

 **"You wanna be on top huh, fine.."**

 **She brought her hands down on his shoulders and leaned on him grinding against his hand, now softly moaning, his name occasionally slipping through her lips in a soft whisper. Chris extended his thumb to try and hit another sweet spot. Jill's moans got louder. Then she pulled his hand out. Chris looked worried, maybe he had done something wrong-but her lips met his in a heat of passion before he could question himself more. He realized as she kissed him her hands were busy unfastening his belt, then the button and zipper. She looked him in the eye as she wormed her hand into his boxers and whipped it out. Chris felt a warm tight wetness surround his dick, she sat on him and didn't waste any time rocking back and forth.**

 **"Oh shit..! Jill!"**

 **"Fuck me Chris." she leaned down, grabbed his collar and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, he rolled them over so Jill was on her back and went to town. Her fingers curled digging into the back of his head pulling on his hair. Like a true marksman he was on point, and they couldn't keep quiet anymore, their pleasure sounding off in tune with the rhythmic thud of their bodies on the floor.**

 **Jill's back arched, her eyes told him she was there. He felt her begin to spasm and she screamed his name. He loved hearing her and pounded harder and faster through her orgasm.**

 **"C-Chr..s.. wha..!? S.." her eyes were rolling back, her breath was laboured and she was covered in sweat. Chris panted above her, he groaned and growled with each thrust. He felt her tighten and spasm again, watched her arch again. She writhed on his member and squirmed under him.**

 **There was a pause, just for a moment. They gazed at each other. Chris's hair was matted on his forehead. God, he looked good like this. She saw how hungry he was to finish and smiled. She pulled away from him. He contested for just a second until Jill pushed him back, he was leaning against the bed when he felt her go down on him. His mouth hung open and he laughed in shock a bit, moaning at just what the fuck her tongue was doing to him.**

 **"J-Jill Im g... im close! Oh fuck I-"**

 **His back arched; it was his turn now. He tried to get her off but she took his wrists and slammed them at his sides; she wanted him inside. He moaned out her name his voice raspy and spent and loud, she tasted him and purred on him making him squirm beneath her. She swallowed all of him and as he had done to her, kept going. He looked down desperate to catch his breath and locked eyes with hers amidst desperate please for her to stop, he was so sensitive now. She loved seeing him like this. Every time she brought her lips to his head, his eyes rolled back and every trip down his shaft made him twitch and beg. A hand cupped his balls and fondled them. Now he was gripping the blanket on Jill's bed behind him. His legs on either side of her twitched violently and he began pulling himself up onto the bed again in a gambit to get away, but she followed him. Deep down he loved it, and she knew it too.**

 **She brought her head up and released him with a 'pop', which made him jerk and replaced her mouth with her other hand. Chris looked at her pleadingly and pumped.**

 **"Got more for me Redfield?" she said in her low sultry tone.**

 **"hh... ji..l.. "**

 **He freed his left wrist from her grasp and held her hand tightly instead, with his right hand he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her back down onto him. She accommodated him immediately and moaned onto him sucking hard and slowly savouring Chris' anguish, that he was close a second time. His eyes shot open as he lost control, this time pulling out shooting some of his load on her face.**

 **He collapsed hard on the mattress his body relaxing. She crawled on top of him and he pulled her up the rest of the way and held her against him. Their foreheads touched, their eyes locked their bodies were warm and wet. He whipped away the mess he made on her face and kissed her. They stayed like this for a long time. The room fell quiet again, the moonlight making shadows from her window. It bathed them in a blue hue. It made her discarded bra on his floor look bluer, contrasting her black comforter, the posters on her walls, his eyes..**

 **"Hey, Jill?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Can I.. ask you something stupid?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"...How lo.." he paused, catching his breath and steeling himself. "Did you want this for a long time or did you just.. Was that just a fling to you?"**

 **Jill cupped his face and stared intensely at him. "Since I met you." she smiled. "I've wanted that since I met you, Chris. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I knew that you-"**

 **"** **Shhh. You don't have to explain."**

 **"** **So.. After this whole.. Situation blows over, go out with me?"**

 **"Like you have to ask.." he went to kiss her again, "Jill, that was the best I've ever ha-"**

 **"WHERE IS IT!?"**

 **A loud slam across the hall snapped them out of the moment. The girl next door was back, and she was ransacking her own home looking for something.**

 **"** **Whoops, guess we forgot about our op. We better get dressed."**


	5. Chapter 4 This Weekend!

Auth Note

Hiatus Over!

It's my birthday this weekend, I'm updating this thing. (already started, 2 chapters in) Probably Sunday.

Thanks for the story follows and reviews! 3

That's it! See ya!

-Crystal 


End file.
